Moi sauve, toi en danger
by WaNt A sUgAr CuBe 3
Summary: Peeta Mellark. Katniss Everdeen. On associe souvent le nom de l'un à l'autre. Mais qu'arriverait-il si par n'importe quel hasard ou encore divinité, ce ne seraient plus des amants maudits ? Enfin, pour l'instant. Comment réagirait Katniss ? Peeta ? Gale ? Où n'importe qui, peut-être même vous. A vous de le découvrir dans cette fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Pov Katniss**

* * *

_5 Juillet, le matin**  
**_

* * *

Je sors dans la forêt en courant. Je suis en retard. Très en retard. Je cours et arrive dans ma vieille maison délabrée. Je passe dans la maison et tout de suite le chat entre, feule et me crache dessus.

« Hé ! » fis-je.

Il continue à me tourner autour alors que je lui balance des coups de pieds. Je parviens enfin à m'extirper de ses griffes grâce à la voix de ma petite sœur. Le vieux matou miaule soudainement comme un chaton et accourt vers elle. Je le suis du regard et découvre enfin ma petite sœur. Ses cheveux sont rassemblés en deux jolies nattes. Elle porte de petits souliers, une jupe à carreaux qui lui arrive peu au dessus du genou et mon ancien chemisier. Encore trop grand pour elle, qui lui forme, au dos, une petite queue de canard tout à fait adorable.

J'avance vers elle et la prend dans mes bras. Elle pleure derrière mon dos. Et je ne peux que la comprendre. La première Moisson. C'est un moment difficile. Mais qu'il faut tout de même le passer. Où on vous coupe la tête.

Je vais dans la salle de bain et entre dans la petite bassine nous servant de baignoire. Je me décrasse, frotte encore et encore en économisant notre eau comme je peux. Je descends dans ma chambre, m'apprêtant à choisir une tenue correcte mais quelqu'un m'a devancée. Je trouve sur mon lit une jolie robe bleue.

« Elle t'irait à ravir… » chuchote une voix.

Je me retourne et trouve ma mère sur le seuil.

« Je la portais, avant. En espérant que ça te porte bonheur. »

Je m'habille et ma mère entreprend de me faire une coiffure compliquée composée de plusieurs nattes complexes.

Je descends et trouve Prim en train de me contempler, bouche bée.

« Tu es magnifique. » fit-elle une fois arrivée à ma hauteur.

« Toi aussi petit Canard. »

Nous mangeâmes et je pris la main de ma sœur afin de nous rendre à La Grand Place. Au test ADN, elle eut un moment de panique, mais, au reste, elle fut très calme.

* * *

_La Moisson_

* * *

Lors des appels, elle prit ma main et ne faisait que la serrer. Plus fort. Toujours plus. Effie Trinket finit enfin par nous dire notre nouveau tribut féminin.

« Emina Korienta ! »

Une jeune fille d'environ 15 ans, plus peureuse que jamais, marcha, tremblotante, vers, ce que j'ai surnommé, ''_l'estrade de la mort_''.

« Bien, passons aux garçons. »

C'est bien beau que Prim et moi soyons saines et sauves cette année encore mais Gale, lui, n'est pas encore tiré d'affaire. Je prie je ne sais quelle personne afin de le sauver lui. Mes prières furent exaucées. Le nom qu'Effie Trinket prononce n'est pas celui de Gale Hawthorne.

« Peeta Mellark ! »

**Voilà Mini prologue sur une fiction « Et si » j'espère que ca plait . ^3^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Moi, sauve. Toi, en danger.**

**Chapter 1**

**Point of View Katniss**

* * *

_La Moisson, suite_

* * *

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Peeta Mellark. Le garçon des pains. Il a été tiré au sort. Ce n'est pas possible. Je crie un « Non !» désespéré malgré moi. Heureusement, avec le bruit de la foule, on ne m'a pas entendue. Mais ma petite sœur, elle, m'entend très bien.

« Katniss, tu le connais ? » fit-elle.

Je ne lui réponds pas et fais mine de ne pas avoir entendu, cherchant, plus désespérée que jamais, comment le tenir loin de la mort.

« Katniss, reprit-elle d'une voix plaintive. Tu me fais mal ! »

Je regarde nos mains entrelacées et comprends que je suis en train de broyer la main de ma petite Prim. Je la lâche, mais tombe aussitôt. Un garçon de la Veine me rattrape vite fait. Je souffle un bref remerciement. J'ai soudain très chaud et je suffoque. Je ne sens plus d'oxygène rentrer dans mes poumons.

« Katniss ? Tu pleures ? »

Hein ?! Quoi ?! Je pleure devant tout le district douze. Je m'assure, en regardant l'écran géant que je ne passe pas avec mes larmes. Ouf, non. J'efface en vitesse toute trace de faiblesse et nie à ma sœur toute larme sur mon visage.

« Ah oui ? demanda-t-elle, sarcastique. Parce que, avec tes yeux rouges et des traces d'eau sur tes joues, tu n'es pas très crédible… »

Je la fais taire d'un geste et m'avance dans la foule. J'observe la famille de Peeta du coin de l'œil. La mère reste digne et montre qu'elle se fiche complètement de ce qu'il se passe dans la foule. Le père est quelque peu agité. Le frère aîné de Peeta semble très attristé par la nouvelle et le second reste de marbre. L'aîné n'est plus éligible mais c'était la dernière Moisson du second et je lui reproche tout. Son absence de complicité avec son frère, ne pas être touché par la nouvelle. Ne pas se porter volontaire, tout simplement. Je m'avance quand même et essaye de protester. A côté de moi se tient Delly qui, elle au moins, est très triste. On ne me laisse pas passer. On me barre le passage ce qui a le don de m'énerver encore plus. Je sens le regard de Gale me brûler la nuque mais je m'en fiche. Ce qui compte, c'est le garçon des pains, celui qui m'a sauvé la vie. Le garçon des pains.

Les Pacificateurs les encadrent et les obligent à se conduire à l'Hôtel de Justice pour les visites de trois minutes. C'est l'occasion ou jamais de le remercier. Je mettrai tout mon soutien et tout mon cœur à l'encourager.

Je cours à l'Hôtel de Justice mais arrive bien après sa famille et ses amis à cause de la foule. D'après ce que j'ai l'habitude de voir, au lycée, je remarque seulement une poignée d'amis qui viennent le revoir. Ils en sortent en pleurs. J'attends patiemment mon tour et en profite pour rédiger mentalement le discours que je vais citer à Peeta.

Un Pacificateur me fait signe d'entrer. Je suis nerveuse, plus que jamais. Quand j'entre dans la jolie petite pièce, Peeta me regarde. Ahuris.

* * *

_Cérémonie_ _des_ _Adieux_

* * *

« Katniss. » souffle-t-il.

« D'où connais-tu mon prénom ? »

Il rougit, passe la main dans ses cheveux et baisse la tête. On dirait un petit garçon pris sur le fait, ce qui me fait sourire.

Il se reprend et me demande, toujours consterné.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? Je n'ai pas le droit de mourir, comme le dis Delly ? »

« Non, fis-je. Tu n'as pas le droit. Je te l'interdis. » continuais-je, le cœur battant.

Il se lève de son petit siège et avance vers moi. Il est tout près de moi lorsqu'il me chuchote.

« Et pourquoi ? »

Mon cœur bat plus que jamais et j'ai l'impression qu'il veut bondir et s'enfuir hors de ma poitrine. _Ne_ _te_ _laisse pas démonter Katniss ! Vas-y !_

« Parce que tu es le garçon des pains. » fis-je pas indifférente à notre rapprochement

Il se dégage un peu et je suis étonnée de sentir et un vide énorme et le froid alors qu'il n'est loin de moi que de quelques centimètres.

« Le garçon des pains… » répète-t-il.

_S'en souvient-il ?_

« Je suis désolé, reprit-il. La façon dont je t'ai donné les pains est tout simplement immonde. Excuse-moi. »

« Pardon ? fis-je. Tu nous as sauvé la vie Peeta .» dis-je en me rapprochant de lui au fur et à mesure que je parle. Histoire d'être discrète.

Il fait quelques pas vers moi et me voilà maintenant tout contre lui, le cœur en train d'exploser.

« Katniss… » chuchote-t-il.

Il avance son visage et je fais de même. Nos nez se touchent, et pendant ces quelques secondes ou mon cœur fait des siennes, je me détends en comptant ses tâches de rousseur. Nos lèvres entrent doucement en contact quand…

« Les trois minutes sont terminées ! »

Nous nous dégageons, tout honteux. Il me sert quand même dans ses bras et je suis reconnaissante envers le Pacificateur à ce qu'il ne se mêle pas de nos adieux. Peeta me chuchote, son souffle chaud me réchauffant mon oreille.

« Adieux Katniss. »

« Non. Un simple au revoir, à très bientôt, suffit. »

« Mais… » tenta-t-il.

« Chut ! Promets-moi de _tout_ faire pour gagner. » lui demandais-je.

« Je te le promets, Katniss. (il me sert encore plus fort) Promis. »

Je respire une dernière fois l'odeur enivrante de cannelle qui émane de lui puis me dégage de sa chaleur réconfortante. Je sors de la pièce et la porte se referme presque immédiatement sur lui.

Je repense à nos adieux, encore irréels pour moi. Puis, je me rends compte que j'allais embrasser quelqu'un que je ne connais presque pas. Puis, vient Gale s'insinuer dans mon esprit. L'aurais-je embrassé, lui ? Depuis le temps que je pouvais lui voler un baiser. Jamais cette idée saugrenue ne m'a traversée, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Par contre, avec Peeta…

_Aurais-je des sentiments pour lui ?_

Je me décide de ne pas penser à lui, ou il sera mort –ça fait mal de penser ça- ou bien entouré de belles jeunes filles –ce qui fait encore plus mal. Je sors de l'établissement alors qu'une petite voix me répond à ma question. _Oui triple buse !_

Mais je ne l'écoute pas.

Je m'avance vers la Veine, rentre chez moi et m'enferme dans ma chambre. Et je pleure. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais je pleure. Un jour, Papa a dit que, pleurer, sachant ou non pourquoi, faisait du bien. Alors je passe l'après-midi à pleurer, me défouler sur mon oreiller, insulter le Capitole, et pleurer. Je finis par m'endormir, encore tout habillée. Les jours suivants, je les passe à regarder la télévision. Enfin le jour des notes s'annonce et je vois que Peeta décoche un joli huit ! Mon garçon des pains aurait-il une chance ? Oui sûrement.

J'ai dit MON garçon des pains ? Non c'est rien, je n'ai pas dit ça… Et puis pourquoi je mène un débat interne qui ne sert strictement à rien, moi ?

* * *

_Le Jour des Interviews, 11 juillet, à la maison_

* * *

Le jour des Interviews. Je regarde celle des tributs qui racontent alors leur petite vie qui ne sera bientôt qu'un lointain souvenir. Puis je focalise toute mon attention sur celle de Peeta.

« Caesar, commença-t-il. Est-ce-que je sens encore la rose ? »

S'ensuit un numéro hors du commun où Caesar et Peeta se reniflent. Puis tout le monde reprend son sérieux et vient la question tant attendue.

« Peeta, as-tu une petite amie ? »

Je fixe les lèvres de Peeta qui, quelques jours plus tôt allaient être miennes. Il répond avec sérieux.

« Non, je n'en ai pas. »

« Allons ! Un beau jeune homme comme toi ! »

« Il y'a bien une fille… Je pense à elle depuis tout petit mais elle ne m'a quasiment jamais remarqué. »

Soupir et compassion de la part du public. Mais moi j'ai un goût amer en bouche. Je me sens… Trahie.

« Est-elle venue te dire au revoir, te souhaiter bonne chance ? Que t'a-t-elle dit ? »

« Oui, fit-il d'une petite voix. Elle m'a interdit de mourir. »

Plus aucun doute. L'heureuse élue et terrible chanceuse n'est d'autre que Delly.

« Alors gagne et elle t'accueillera à bras ouvert, non ? »

« Tout n'est pas si simple Caesar. Elle ne sait pas mes sentiments pour elle. »

« Depuis quand cela dure ? »

« Depuis que j'ai environ… Cinq ans. »

« Elle doit être sacrément aveugle, dis donc ! » déclare Caesar.

« C'est que, j'ai su me montrer très discret. »

« Allons dis-nous Peeta ! Implore Caesar. Tu nous mets au supplice ! Qui est-ce ? »

Je tends bien mes oreilles étant sûre que le nom de Delly sortira de ses lèvres. Je me rappelle encre de notre semi-baiser. Un contact bref mais doux, ses lèvres étant brûlantes, et j'avais dans l'estomac, une montagne de papillons qui s'en prenaient à cœur joie et qui volaient dans tous les sens.

« Katniss Everdeen »

**Voili voilou ! Je vous ai trop gâtéEs (non excusez-moi il n'y a pas de garçons !) avec un semi-baiser. Déjà que si la vraie Katniss venait lire ça, elle m'aurait fracassé la tête en deux ! J'espère avoir quelques reviews ! Que vous aimiez ou non. Tout ce que je ne veux pas c'est ce qui est insultant.**

**Remerciements pour mon Prologue :**

**-A _Stromae_ qui maintenant me suit :)**

**-A **_**Mimille**_** ayant laissé une review :**

_Ton prologue est géniale ! Il met l'eau à la bouche ! C'est un crime de t'arrêter la ! Trop hate de lire le premier chapitre ! Bisous :)_

**« Merci pour tes compliments donc, si je comprends bien, je suis une hors-la loi ? :)**

**La voici ta suite :) bisous ! »**

**-A _Peetniss_ ayant laissé une review :**

_Hé bien, dit moi, tu nous laisses dans une insoutenable attente là ! MON Peeta, seule dans l'arène ?!_ _WTF !? Quand tu veux tu publies la suite ! :)_

**« Je sais, je sais y faire dans le suspense, tout le monde me le dit :) Comment ça TON Peeta ? Non mais Ow ! C'est LE mien. A moi ! =p Bon j'avoue je lui ai pas fait une fleur, MAIS avec le semi-baiser, il doit être tout content. Même si une arène, tout seul, c'est pas super. Surtout avec Haymitch, qui, je le rappelle continue de boire ! :) Et voilà la suite Madame ! Bisous ! »**

**En espérant que ça a plu. Bisous ! =3**


End file.
